Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Hope
Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope is a spin-off Plants vs Zombies game where Zombies have already taken over the world and the plants are trying to win it back. Concepts * It features zombies and worlds from all the PVZ games, including spin-offs and fan-made ones. * The artworks are like PVZ 2 * It has a storyline * There's specific places in each world * It has a map * There are different kinds of levels, or game modes * Plants and Zombie have tribes which can be seen in the alamac Beginning & Tutorial At the start of the game, the player will see four battles between plants and zombies, similar with the one in PVZ 2, however, in each of the battles, the plants are on the losing side, the battles take places in Ancient Egypt, Far Future, Lost City and Player's House. After the player has seen the battles, he will meet Crazy Dave and Penny, who will ask the player for his/her name and lead him/her through the tutorial, where there are zombies Crazy Dave stated as "leftovers" from the battle before. The Storyline After the player defeats the tutorial, he/she will get a map, which will let you see a bird's eye view of The PvZ world, even though most of it is covered by clouds, only revealing a small area around the player's house, then the player will go through the first five levels that are on easy mode and after the fifth level the player will enter the Backyard Battleground as the first place to clear of zombies. Update History See Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope/Update History Shops & Finance Currency Main Currencies Coins - The main currency. There are three different types, Gold, Silver and Bronze. They can be randomly droped my zombies or received from lawnmowers. They are used to buy certain Packs, Power-Ups and other stuff in the game. Mainly from stores. You will also earn Money Bags from levels, which also contain a certain amount of coins. Here's a list of how much each coins are worth: * Gold Coin= $100 * Silver Coin= $10 * Bronze Coin= $1 * Money Bag= A random mixture of coins of any rarity, with a minimum value of $50 total Gems - Another main currency. Gems are used to purchase coins and other resources and they are also used to by Packs, unlock stuff, buy Gemium Plants and other things. Gems can be randomly dropped from zombies like coins, even though the chances are much smaller. They are also earned from achievements. Credits - This new currency is a VIP currency that is usable for anything - it can buy almost anything, and you can exchange it for Coins or Gems if you need to. It is most easily earned through spending real-life money on the game (it can be purchased directly, and is earned is small amount when any in-app purchase is made), but free-to-play players can earn it too, albeit at a slower pace. Once you sign in to your EA account, you earn a welcome gift of Credits. These Credits carry over to and are shared by all PvZ games on your EA account and can be used in those other games too (e.g. in PvZH, you may purchase Gems or Sparks using Credits). Other Currencies Sun - The main currency during a level. They can be earned by sun-producing plants like Sunflowers and you need them in a level to buy and use plants and tricks. They do not carry over from level to level usually but they can in Survival Mode. Sun Orbs - This currency is found in the Egypt section by killing zombies or finding them on the map. They can be used as a pendant for plants, or used to ate a magical orb if you have enough of them, which you can keep for yourself or sell it to people for a large amount of cash and gems. They are normally found near pyramids and other structures. So keep looking! Oysters - This currency can only be found in the Pirate section by killing zombies or randomly finding them on the map. Gather a few of them to cook up a nice Seafood Stew, but some oysters contain Pearls, you might want to be careful about which oysters you eat! Saladin loves oysters and will trade you some of his items for a few. Share a Seafood Stew with him or give him a Pearl and you'll become his number-one customer! The juiciest, best oysters are found in Bootey Bay, and the tropical islands of the Sharkbite Shores also have them in large numbers. Pearls - This precious gem is a Pirate Seas-exclusive currency, occasionally found inside Oysters or by killing zombies. They are worth two and a half gems in other parts, but they are prized in the Pirate Seas and are worth more there. Shops There are several shops where you can spend your in-game currency in the game. They include: Twiddydinkies This shop is always available, and sells basic items and supplies. It also only sells Coin items (no Gems or Credits required), making it a good starter shop for beginners or those without much money. It gives very useful stuff like extra seed packets, etc. The shop owner (Crazy Dave) will be happy to give our a 50% off if you do his exclusive quest to make his Taco as a reward, he will open up more shops all over the world, but he'll need an investment... Vending Machines These are scattered all over the world and is the main place you would want to go to for packs, packs, and more packs. Some of these are themed and sell exclusive items but note that they only restock once a week. The currency used here are usually coins, but gems and credits also used for limited and themed packs that appear in certain vending machines only. Some vending machines are not themed while some are. The themed ones sell exclusive items and only appear in certain places while non-themed ones appear in multiple places. Rux's Bazaar TBA Sam's Sandy Store This Egypt exclusive store unlocked in Sandy Sands has everything you need to explore the pyramids and more. In his shops are cool desert plants, tricks and pendants that make you survival a lot easier in the sands. Once you clear his hut from zombies mid writes him a letter after Level 11, he'll return and give you huge reward for clearing his hut and open his shop again for business. He's also a collector of Sun Orbs which he'll be happy to trade for coins his secret box of sandy sweetness... he leaves every week for 12 hours to gather up some more resources to craft more things to sell, but when that happens there is a quest where you raid a pyramid and gather resources for him. If you succeed, you will be able to keep a portion of the loot and he immediately reopens his shop. Saladin's Wares The pirate-themed shop unlocked in Port Scalleywag, the shop owner Saladin lives in the seaside settlement and so is almost always around, unlike the other travelling merchants. Once you clear out the zombies from his home in Level 8, he returns from his ocean hideout and reopens his shop. He sells rare items, reagents and Plants, and he changes his stock every so often, so check back frequently to see if he has something new. He's happy to sell you his goods for Coins and Gems, but loves seafood and will gladly accept other currencies you give him, like Oysters and Pearls. Give him a Seafood Stew and he'll be so happy he will sell you one item for half Gem/Pearl price. Every two weeks, he closes his shop and leaves his home for 24 hours, during which he travels the area to find new merchandise. Plants See Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope/Plants Zombies See Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope/Zombies Legendaries Legendaries are plants that cost a lot but are really good, you can only have one of each on the field and they all have three attacks that cost suns plus one passive, after one attack, they will need to rest for 15 seconds but their passive ability will still be on. Also, you cannot select more than three legendaries per match, and they have no Plant Food special attack. Using Plant Food on a legendary instead removes its rest time (if not resting, it will not need to rest after its next attack). Plants marked with a (N) are creations of (or contributed by) N00bslayer2016. Buffs & Debuffs Buffs and Debuffs are elements in Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope that either gives a helpful or harmful effect to a plant/zombie. They can be seen in the Buff-o-pedia Buffs: Power Ups Unlike PvZ2, the Power Ups have to be first bought from Crazy Dave's Shop for coins and then be able to be used, the Power Ups can also be upgraded in the Labatory which gives then a bonus effect every 5 levels. So far they can upgrade to level 10 which means 2 bonus effects. Places Note: The places are listed in order, not difficulty, if the place is supposed to be unlocked after a world has been unlocked but discovered before it, it will be first. Backyard Battleground The first place that when cleared of zombies, give you access to the sticker shop, multiplayer portal, quest board, encyclopedia, mail, etc. Garage The second place that you will encounter but has only two levels, one of them is a mini-boss level, leads to the L.E.A.F headquarters once you got the L.E.A.F Agent Medal to unlock it. L.E.A.F Headquarters Only unlocked when you obtain the L.E.A.F Agent Medal and leads to a different map, inside are new plants, gadgets and special zombies. Flag of Power Only one level, and it is against a mini-boss, beating it unlocks the Flag of Power game mode. Sewers Similar to the L.E.A.F headquarters, inside are garbage-related zombies and new toxic- related plants, inside the shooting range is the gnome door but it's currently unaccessible. The sewers have many secret passageways and are rumored to contain treasure and portals deep within them. Zombie Base Is a place that doesn't give you any bonus progress done but awards you with tons of coins and some special plants and costumes and a mini-boss. Only unlocked when you obtain the Fake Passport Zomboss Lab Found when you use the Secret Door Finder on the entrance, inside are new plants and loads of zombies, including a mini-boss there's also a tunnel that leads to unknown...but you need a key Ancient Egypt The first world you'll unlock that's from PvZ 2, beating it unlocks many new plants and gadgets and more, in there are sandstorms, tombstones and coffins... oh and some hidden treasure. It's also the first world to feature a boss battle and a mini-boss battle. In the centre of this desert kingdom is a huge pyramid where the most powerful (Zombie) Egyptian gods are casting an very complex spell to "dominate the world with the gift of the gods" (which is just Dr. Zomboss's creation) Sandy Sands Similar to the Sandy Sands map and Ancient Egypt, this area is an extension of Ancient Egypt and is also Egypt-themed. Features more Mummy Zombies, rivers, agriculture and Fer-Tiles, and loads of treasure (if you know where to look because they are hidden in the map). One of the most noticeable places happen to be the river Nile, where the zombies are shipping valuable goods that you are going to "borrow" Pirate Seas Another world that saw its first appearance in PvZ2, Pirate Seas has been redone and the barnacle-covered buccaneers you'll meet there won't be pushovers. In this world, the Plant and Zombie fleets are racing to uncover an ancient weapon hidden on an island. The battles will take place everywhere, from on deck of a ship to on the coast or even pirate-occupied islands. Bootey Bay* This secret pirate vacation area is a lagoon located behind the mountain cave that hid the ancient weapon. Thriving with life, its waters have not yet been defiled by zombies. Keep it that way! This secret place can be accessed by tapping a suspicious skull-shaped rock near the biggest ship to move it, which will open the mountain, giving you a full view of the treasure-filled bay. Port Scalleywag A small port located along the way to the treasure in Pirate Seas. Clear out the zombies to allow merchant ships to return and sell you their unique, exotic wares. By the way, remember the Skeleton Key you found a while back? It's useless here, of course. And don't believe the rumours that it actually unlocks a gateway to a long-lost underwater city. Sharkbite Shores A small beach on an island in Pirate Seas. This beach has buried treasure you can look for, but you'll need a Very Detailed Map... and the zombies are treasure-hunting too! Driftwood Shores This beach is located near some of the worst and fiercest whirlpools, water currents, and sharp rocks, so lots of shipwrecks and driftwood has washed up on the shore. Explore the wrecks and discover its secrets before you bid the Pirate Seas farewell. Wild West Back to the 1850s! This return to the third classic world in the original PvZ2 before the others came features new challenges and secrets! Battle the zombie cowboys and destroy the zombie settlements, then confront Zomboss! In this world, Zomboss seeks to control the USA by constructing a zombie city in the Wild West before modern civilisation could even exist! He must be stopped from altering the timeline or all your lawn defense efforts in the 21st century (as well as most of civilisation in the western USA) would be deleted from existence! Jewel Junction Tailing one of Zomboss's search crews, you discover that the zombies have set up shop in Jewel Junction, a thriving mine. Perhaps this is one of the ways Zomboss funds his expeditions… Delve into the depths of the tunnels and fight the terrors within… and maybe snag a few shiny objects as you go along. But is there another layer to this scheme? Could some of the jewels have, certain 'focusing' powers. Cactus Canyon TBA Crash Course TBA Frontline Flats Done with your little holiday of time traveling? Great. Hurry along back to the little neighbourhood where it all started and push back on the front lines! The zombies seem to have a lot of suspiciously advanced technology with them… looks like you weren't the only one time-travelling! But bummer! You can only access the first few levels and you'll need a Laundry Day Ticket to get past the wall and beat the rest... any guesses why? Zomburbia Raid the neighbourhood! Why? Well, it's a zombie neighbourhood, what further reason do you need? Wreck the graveyards! Crash graduation parties! Steal loots and rescue all-new Plants! All that and more, in Zomburbia! Another world that doesn't award you with any progress but hey, it's fun! Zombopolis Enter the heart of Zombie territory… the big city! Retake the sprawling metropolis, but you'll have to confront Zomboss and his superweapon first. Also, you'll want to get to the bottom of the mystery - where is Zomboss getting all his high-tech toys from? Note: *=Secret Level Types Game Modes are a brand-new mechanic introduced in PvZ: TLH, each level has a specific game mode and each of them are different from another. * Normal- 1-3 waves, special attacks are very rare, no gimmicks * Advanced- 2-3 waves, special attacks are uncommon, gimmicks * Defense- 1-4 waves, special attacks are common, gimmicks, exclusive turret (e.g. Sky City's cannon), not in all worlds * Assault- 3-5 waves, special attacks are common, gimmicks, part of the lawn is in different condition (e.g. Big Wave Beach's water part) * Siege- 1-5 waves, special forts/wall, special attacks are uncommon, gimmicks * Invasion- 3-7 waves, special attacks are common, gimmicks, exclusive turret, part of lawn is in different condition * Raid- 0-∞ waves, special attacks are uncommon, gimmicks, destroy the opposing core to win while defending your own * Mini-boss- 0-∞ waves, infinite zombies until mini-boss is killed, special attacks are uncommon, gimmicks * Boss- 0 waves, zombies are summoned by boss instead of by spawning regularly, special attacks depend on boss, gimmicks Game Modes * Last Stand * Save Our Seeds * Special Delivery * Locked and Loaded * World Exclusive Minigames Pendants Coming soon! Tricks Coming soon! Tools Coming soon! Events: Events are things that happen form time to time where there's limited plants, costumes, zombies, etc. They normally last for about 20 days each but sometimes they last longer than that. If you manage to unlock a event plant by completing enough event levels, it will last forever but if you don't then you lose your best opportunity to get it with the least cost. 2017 May 26-2017 June 26 The New World Event Multiplayer Multiplayer is a brand-new concept introduced in PvZ: TLH and is very different to the PvZ2 version, instead, it features many game modes based on PvZ GW game modes with real-life players. Most of them will the accessible when the player clears the Multiplayer Portal of zombies, the others will have a specific object to play it. PvZ GW based: * Gardens & Graveyards- It's the same concept but you are trying to defend both the gardens and your house and when you capture one of the two graveyard or when the zombies capture one of the gardens, weeds/zombies will spawn from it. * Flag of Power- Planting plants in the power zone holds up the flag, when there's more zombies than plants the the flag will slowly drop but not rise the zombie flag which is what the zombies need to do to win, unlocked when the Flag of Power is cleared of zombies * Team Vanquish- Whoever kills 50 of the opponent wins (suicide plants/zombie deaths don't count) Others: * Battle to the Death- Same as Xbox 360's versus mode but more complex, unlocked by the grave of arguments * Land Takeover- Same as PvZ Chinese version's verses mode, but more complex, unlocked by the Evil Dave Totem * Daily Challenge-You will do a level every day which is very tricky and very different from the levels you face in worlds, unlocked by the Daily News Stand Achievements Coming soon! Cameos Coming soon! Golden Gnomes There are 100 gnomes hidden in the game.12 are spawned from defeating certain rare zombies, 30 are hidden in the maps of worlds, 12 are hidden in the lawn backgrounds, 20 are from easter eggs, 5 are from doing certain things on the lawn (more coming soon) Hand-drawn Gallery FullSizeRender (10).jpg|PvZ TLH Starting Screen FullSizeRender (9).jpg|PvZ TLH Level Icons & Themed Vending Machines Trivia * Before you start the level there's a screen the says the level's game mode, zombies and difficulty * On the seed selection screen, the zombies don't wait for you, instead, they all have a "introduction" screen (like PvZ H) * When a Plant is planted or destroyed, it has a intro/death animation (Like PvZ H) * Each place has its own specific game mode * Most power-ups only last 5 seconds * Premium Plants have a different set-up and have rarity * Normal Zombies now have 10 HP instead of 9.25 * You can select an Elite difficulty that grants many zombies new abilities. Category:Games